To be confused **~
by Garnet2
Summary: Because Maria looks very similar to James´late wife Mary, he is confused and torn between the two. Will he choose Maria? Or does his love belong to Mary forever? R&R! My first fanfic!


Disclaimer: I don«t own any of the Silent Hill 2 characters. They all belong to Konami.  
I«ve written this fanfic while I was listening to the opening of Silent Hill 2( it fits perfect!)  
I hope you enjoy this little fic about Marias and James«relationship. Please read & review!  
But for now: Enjoy!  
~**~To be confused~**~  
Maria stepped over to the thick iron bars which were separating her and James from each  
other. She put her left hand on James«cheek and looked straight into his eyes.  
"It doesn«t matter who I am. I«m here for you James. See? I«m real."  
James was confused. He didn«t know what to think; he was irrated by Marias   
behaviour. Could it be, because she looked like his late wife Mary? He shook his head.  
No. Mary and Maria are two different persons. Although they were very similar and looked  
like twins, there was some difference between the two. But no matter how much  
James tried to avoid, comparing Maria with Mary, he ended up doing it.  
"Why do you look that confused ? Did I do something wrong?" Maria smiled  
at him and it was an angelic smile. James shook his head again. "No...No you didn«t do   
anything wrong..." He came a little closer and reached out for Marias hand trough the bars.  
James stroked Marias fingers softly with his thumb. "I didn«t know, that my fingers were   
that erotic." Maria said and laughed. James let go of her hand and blushed a bit.  
"You are always like this. You«re playing the role of the serious guy and then, if somebody   
says something like this, you blush or you feel uncomfortable, am I right?" Maria   
asked him. He just looked over to her and said nothing. He really looked like he felt   
uncomfortable. James and Maria stood there, watching each other carefully, without  
saying anything, for minutes. Then James finally stepped over to Maria, reached out  
for her waist, pulled her close to him and kissed her. She responded his kiss and  
put her arms around his neck. It was maybe difficult to kiss through bars, but the   
distance between one bar to another was not so small, so they managed it. James and  
Maria kissed each other and forgot everything, that happened around them.  
(Own note: Well what could happen in a prison, where nobody else than them is?^-^)  
After five minutes they stopped kissing and looked into each others eyes.   
Maria smiled again. "Well, well. What was this? I thought you only love your wife?"  
James let go of her and shook his head. "This shouldn«t have happened." was the only thing   
he said. "Why not? I mean, if you«re feeling like kissing me, why shouldn«t you do that?"  
Maria didn«t understand why James regretted their kiss. "I«m married! That«s why! And  
just because you look like Mary I kissed you! That«s the reason!" James shouted.   
Maria had a expression on her face, that was showing, that she was hurt by his words.  
"So I«m only a twin. Just a twin of your wife. Your just seeing your wife in my face.  
Whatever I«m doing, I can«t manage it, that you«re taking me for me and not for  
someone else." James could see that there were tears in the corner of her eyes.  
"Oh damn your wife..." she said softly. "I«m sorry. I«m just confused, because you do look  
like Mary...But...I must confess that there«s something about you, that my wife didn«t have.  
And it fascinated me from the very beginning. But I have such a bad feeling. It«s like  
I«m betraying Mary." Maria looked at him. "Well...who«s more important to you? Your wife  
or I?" James didn«t need to overthink it. "Definately...you." "Are you sure?" she said  
and watched him with a misbelieving look. "Yes I am." he said, stepped over to her  
and stroked her cheek. "Well okay. I«ll forgive you." she said and smiled.  
"But don«t forget: we«ve never been seperated..."  
  
Authors note: well well, know it wasn«t the best ending or the best story of all but I«m  
writing on a bigger story and I hope it«ll be better than this one. But dont forget: Read  
and review! 


End file.
